madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Willkommen auf dem Mond (Episodenmitschrift)
Hauptartikel: Willkommen auf dem Mond (Episode) Charaktere: *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Julien *Maurice *Mort *Max *Taube Pinguingehege (innen), nachts Die Pinguine liegen in in ihren Kojen und schlafen, als plötzlich eine Sirene losgeht und ein Licht angeht. Skipper: "Sofort antreten, Einbrecheralarm!" Sie springen auf und begeben sich in Abwehrposition, dann bemerken sie, dass Julien und Mort gerade ihren Kühlschrank plündern. King Julien: "Oh, die Nachbarschaft!" Skipper: "Hey, diese Snackvorräte sind nur für befugtes Personal, verstanden?" King Julien: "Ah, keine Sorge, ich bin's nur, King Julien, der sich eure Lebensmittel für seinen Magen ausborgt. (er steht Skipper direkt gegenüber) Ja, genau das! Ausborgt!" (er imitiert Anführungszeichen mit seinen Fingern und Skipper knurrt verärgert) Pinguingehege (außen) Die Pinguine absolvieren unter Skippers Leitung ihr Training. Skipper: "Und Kick! Flügelhieb! Armrolle! Ducken! Kreiseln! Salto rückwärts! Drehen! Hin und her! Her und hin! Plié! Hieb und Tritt! Und... Flügelhieb!" Genau in dem Moment wird Private von einem Golfball getroffen und er fällt zu Boden. Julien, der gerade Golf spielt, während Mort ihn mit Golfbällen versorgt, winkt aus seinem Gehege herüber. King Julien: "Hallo Nachbarn! (er schlägt einen Golfball ab) Aaaaachtung! (Skipper fängt den Ball und zerbröselt ihn vor Ärger in seiner Flosse) Ist schon okay, ich hab noch weitere 400 Golfbälle, also genug Nachschub!" Mort: (legt Julien einen weiteren Ball bereit) "Ich mag Golf. (man hört einen Schlag) Ich mag fliiiiiegen! (er landet auf Skippers Kopf und fällt dann ins Wasser) Ertrinken mag ich nicht!" Pinguingehege (innen) Skipper und Kowalski sitzen am Boden und spielen Schach. Als Skipper am Zug ist, wird er von einem lauten Geräusch unterbrochen: Julien sitzt vor dem Fernseher, den er auf volle Lautstärke gedreht hat. Maurice: (läuft mit einer Tüte Popcorn über das Schachbrett) "Vorsicht, lasst euch nicht stören." Skipper: "Was zum-" Mort: (plumpst mit einem Saftpäckchen auf das Schachbrett) "Hallo, ich wollt' nur sagen, euer Saft ist alle!" Skipper geht genervt zu Julien und will ihn zur Rede stellen. King Julien: "Oh, hallo Nachbar!" Skipper: "Was fällt euch-" King Julien: (fuchtelt ihm mit dem Zeigefinger ins Gesicht) "Psch!" Skipper: "Das ist unser Zuhause, unser Unterschlupf! Unser Allerheiligstes! Ihr könnt nicht einfach-" King Julien: "Ich verstehe dich nicht, der Fernseher ist zu laut." Skipper wird vo einer Schachfigur am Kopf getroffen, Mort kugelt kichernd über das Schachbrett und verstreut die Figuren im ganzen Raum. Skipper verliert endgültig die Geduld und stößt einen Schrei aus, der im ganzen Zoo zu hören ist. Daraufhin müssen die Pinguine eine Lösung für das Problem finden. Skipper: "Gentlemen, wir brauchen dringend Urlaub, Urlaub von diesem Lemuren." Private: "Wir fahren in den Zoo, (zückt eine Broschüre vom Central Park Zoo) da gibts Pandas und Nilpferde und ein großes Reptilienhaus." Skipper: "Private, du weißt doch, wir leben in einem Zoo!" Private: "Aber wir könnten doch einen anderen Zoo besuchen!" Skipper: (zieht eine Augenbraue hoch) "Rico!" Rico zieht Private eins über. Skipper: "Kowalski, berechne die weitestmögliche Reise von unserem derzeitigen Standort aus." Kowalski: (tippt auf seinen Sprachcomputer ein) "Klima?" Skipper: "Unwesentlich." Kowalski: "Höhenlage?" Skipper: "Unwichtig." Kowalski: "Lemurenpopulation?" Skipper: "Null komma null Prozent!" Kowalski: "Ich habe zwei Orte gefunden, die unseren Urlaubsparametern entsprechen." Sprachcomputer: "Dänemark." Skipper: "Dänemark kann ich nicht betreten." Private: "Warum nicht, Skipper?" Skipper: "Das ist privat, Private. Zwischen mir und den Dänen." Kowalski: "Also gut, äh, somit verbleibt noch ein möglicher Ort." Sprachcomputer: "Der Mond." Skipper: "Gentlemen, wir reisen zusammen zum Mond! (Private und Rico sind erstaunt, dann hebt Private seine Flosse) Und nein, es gibt auf dem Mond keinen Zoo." Die Vier schreiten mit Weltraumhelmen vermeintlich in Zeitlupe zur Tat, doch stattdessen gehen sie einfach nur sehr langsam. Skipper: (bleibt stehen) "In dem Tempo kommen wir niemals zum Mond. Nehmt die Flossen in die Flügel!" Pinguingehege (außen) Die Pinguine begutachten die Rakete, die in ihrem Gehege steht. Skipper: "Männer, ich präsentiere euch: die Pinguin 1!" Private: "Ist sie... sicher, Skipper?" Ein Teil der Rakete fällt auf den Boden. Skipper: "Kowalski?" Kowalski: "In technischer Hinsicht: vielleicht." In der Rakete Skipper: "Sagt der Erde Lebewohl, Jungs!" Private: (schaut verängstigt beim Fenster raus) "Aber Skipper, auf der Erde gibts ein paar meiner Lieblingsdinge, zum Beispiel Kekse. Und Sauerstoff!" Skipper: "Und mit Bindfaden verschnürte Päckchen aus braunem Papier. Kowalski, starte die Schüssel!" Kowalski: (startet die Rakete) "T minus fünf, vier, drei, zwo, eins, Zündung!" Unter der Rakete explodiert ein Haufen Dynamitstangen und sie startet nach oben. Hochhausdach Eine Taube landet auf einer Fernsehantenne. Taube: "Hey, Max! (der Straßenkater Max wird auf die Taube aufmerksam) Findest du, ich seh ein bisschen, äh, wie soll ich sagen, äh, kompakter aus? Ich mein', ich hab trainiert und alles, aber so sehr ich mich auch abmüh', ich werde all das saftige, köstliche, zarte Fleisch nicht los!" Max kann nicht widerstehen und will sich auf die Taube stürzen, diese flattert jedoch genau im richtigen Moment hoch. Max verfehlt sie und kann sich gerade noch am Rand des Hausdachs festhalten. Taube: "Ätsch! (lacht hämisch) Hey, gibs einfach auf, Fellknäuel, du hast noch nie 'n Vogel gefangen! Haste nie, wirste nie!" (er fliegt lachend davon) Max klettert wieder aufs Dach, hält sich seinen knurrenden Bauch und schaut auf dem Rücken liegend in den Himmel. Er entdeckt ein helles Licht am Himmel, das sich bewegt. Max: "Wow, eine Sternschnuppe. Ich wünsch' mir... Ich wünsch' mir 'n Vogel, der nicht wegflattern kann. Und... (die Sternschnuppe, die in Wahrheit die Rakete der Pinguine ist, fliegt direkt auf ihn zu; er läuft davon) Außerdem wünsch' ich mir, dass mich die Sternschnuppe nicht erschlägt!" Max bringt sich in einem Lüftungsrohr in Sicherheit. Die Rakete bleibt auf dem Dach liegen. Pinguingehege (innen) King Julien: "Hallooo! Nachbarn! Ich mochte mir eure Zahnbürsten ausborgen, um mir meine schwer zu erreichenden Regionen zu bürsten! Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, sagt einfach gar nichts!" Er lauscht, natürlich hört er keinen Widerspruch. Maurice: "Sie haben wohl nichts dagegen." Julien will sich auf die Suche machen, dabei tritt er versehentlich auf die Fernbedienung und der Fernseher schaltet sich ein. King Julien: "Und wo wir schon beim Ausborgen sind, wie wärs mit 'nem kleinen Fernseher, Maurice?" Maurice: "Du meinst großer Fernseher! Groß und schwer!" King Julien: "Hm, da ist was dran, lass mich nachdenken. Okay, mein Gehirn sagt, der Konig, also ich, sollte keine schweren Dinge heben." Julien und Maurice schauen Mort an. Mort: "Ich hebe gern schwere Sachen!" Hochhausdach Die Pinguine verlassen die Rakete. Skipper: "Willkommen auf dem Mond, Jungs! Lemurenpopulation: null, zero, nada. Großartig!" Kowalski: (läuft mit einem Messgerät herum) "Der Sauerstoffmesswert ist erstaunlich hoch. Der Gehalt an Mondkäse ist hingegen enttäuschend gering." (Rico seufzt enttäuscht) Skipper: (zu Private, der eine Flagge in den Flossen hält) "Private, erhebe Anspruch auf diesen Felsbrocken im Namen von Pinguinen." Max: (immer noch im Lüftungsrohr) "Pinguine? Wie sind die Pinguine hier raufgekommen, wo sie doch gar nicht... fliegen können!" Vor Freude stößt er mit dem Kopf am Rohr an und fällt wieder hinein. Kowalski: "Ich registriere eine mögliche außerirdische Lebensform." Skipper: "Das Spiel beginnt, Jungs! Sofort Ermittlungen anstellen." Skipper, Kowalski und Rico huschen davon, Private bleibt verunsichert zurück. Private: "Oh... Skipper? (er geht langsam umher) Hallo? Außerirdische? (Max schleicht hinter ihm umher, pirscht sich an und will sich schon über ihn hermachen) Oh, ein Mondstein! (er bückt sich) Oh, ist nur 'n Baseball. Der bis zum Mond geflogen ist! (er wirft den Ball nach hinten weg, dabei trifft der Ball Max. Private dreht sich um und erschrickt zuerst) Oh, hallo!" Max: (wirft den Ball weg und kichert voller Vorfreude) "Sei gegrüßt, mein kleiner Freund. Verzeihung, äh, bist du ein Pinguin?" Private: "Aber ja, das bin ich"! Max: "Ein flugunfähiger Vogel, das bedeutet kein Flattern, kein Fliegen, kein Widerstand..." (er lacht irre und betrachtet gierig Privates Flügel) Skipper: "Hut ab, Private, du hast eine außerirdische Lebensform entdeckt!" Max: (kann sein Glück kaum fassen) "Ein Vier-Gänge-Menü!" (er will sich auf die Pinguine stürzen, rutscht dabei aber auf dem Baseball aus und fällt hin) Kowalski: "Skipper, dieser Außerirdische ist von seltsam katzenähnlicher Struktur." Skipper: "Ein Mondkater?" Max: (verwirrt) "Mondkater?" Skipper: "Sei gegrüßt, Mondkater. Wir kommen in Frieden. Erstmal." Max: "Ihr... glaubt wirklich, ihr seid hier auf dem Mond?" Kowalski: "Natürlich." Max: "Nun... Äh, gut, denn das seid ihr auch, wo auch sonst. Ihr seid auf dem Mond. Willkommen auf dem Mond! (man hört einen Hubschrauber, von dem aus ein Scheinwerfer leuchtet, Max tut so, als erschrecke er) Sie haben euren Absturz beobachtet, sie wollen euch bestimmt mitnehmen!" Skipper: "Wer genau sind denn sie?" Max: "Hm, die, die, äh, die bösen... Mondkrieger!" Skipper: "Die machen wir fertig!" Max: (zeigt auf den Lichtkegel des Hubschraubers) "Aber dieser Lichtkegel ist... ihr Todesstrahl!" Skipper: "Todesstrahl? Pfh, immer her damit!" Max: "Hört zu, ich weigere mich, zuzulassen, dass euch irgendwas zustößt, ihr kommt mit mir!" (er packt Skipper, Kowalski und Rico, Private watschelt hinterher) Private: "Und das, obwohl er uns grade erst kennengelernt hat." Pinguingehege (innen) Mort versucht mit aller Kraft, den Fernseher anzuheben, scheitert jedoch. Julien und Maurice stehen daneben und sehen ihm dabei zu. King Julien: "Armer Mort. Komm, lass mich dir helfen. (er stellt sich hinter Mort) Heb ihn mit deinen Beinen an! Deinen winzig winzig kleinen Beinen!" Maurice: "Eigentlich hätt' ich gedacht, dass die Pinguine hier überall Fallen aufgestellt haben." Mort schafft es schließlich, den Fernseher ein kleines Stückchen zu bewegen, prompt öffnet sich die Tür des Quartiers und Mort wird fast von ein paar abgeschossenen Gabeln erstochen. Er hängt schreiend an einer Wand. King Julien: "Mort, ich hab langsam das Gefuhl, du nimmst diesen Job nicht richtig ernst! (er versucht selbst, den Fernseher zu bewegen, dabei fällt ein großer Wäschekorb herab und sperrt ihn und Mort ein) Maurice!" Maurice: "Halt durch!" Er zerrt an dem Korb und schafft es schließlich, die beiden zu befreien. King Julien: (triumphierend) "Haha!" Ein anderer, größerer Korb fällt und sperrt sie erneut ein, diesmal auch Maurice. Max' Unterschlupf Max wühlt in einer Besteckschublade herum. Skipper: "Mondkater, ich bin äußerst gerührt von deiner Gastfreundschaft." Max: "Äh, äh, ja. (kichert, zückt Messer und Gabel) Nun, jetzt wird gefuttert!" Private: "Und jetzt kriegen wir auch noch was zu essen! Sir, Sie sind ein Vorbild an Güte." Max: (klopft gegen eine Kiste) "Oh weh, hört ihr das? Sie kommen! Ihr versteckt euch besser in meinem Teleportationsapparat!" (er zeigt auf sein Mikrowellengerät) Kowalski: "Teleportation? Das ist der reinste Science Fiction." Max: "Und genau deswegen muss ich ihn auch gut tarnen als Mikrowellenapparat, wisst ihr. Das ist aber streng geheim." Kowalski: "Irreführung, geschickt gemacht." Private ist als Erster dran und versucht, in die Mikrowelle zu kommen, wird dabei aber von seinem Helm behindert. Schließlich hilft Max nach und versucht, ihn in die Mikrowelle zu stopfenn. Private: "Ist irgendwie 'n bisschen eng..." Max: "Vielleicht, wenn du den Helm abnimmst..." Kowalski: "Dieser Mondkater hat uns sein Zuhause geöffnet, sein Herz und seine streng geheime Technologie." Skipper: "Seh ich genauso, er ist schlichtweg ein guter Nachbar. (Skipper erinnert sich zurück an Julien, der ihn bei seinen Störangriffen immer freundlich mit "Hallo Nachbar!" gegrüßt hat) Weißt du, Kowalski, vielleicht sollte ich von Mondkaters freundlicher Verhaltensweise was übernehmen." Unterdessen versucht Max, Private mit einem Klosaugnapf in die Mikrowelle zu stopfen, scheitert aber erneut. Max: "Vergiss die Mikrowelle!" Private: "Du meinst den Teleportationsapparat." Max: "Wie auch immer. Schluss mit dem Rumgeeire, (er will sich gierig auf Private stürzen) es wird Zeit!" Skipper: (stellt sich zwischen Private und Max) "Mondkater hat so recht, wir können nicht länger auf dem Mond rumeiern. Es wird Zeit, Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren!" Max: "Hihi. Warte, Sekunde. Waaas? NEEEEEEEEIN!" Skipper: "Danke für alles, Mondkater. Rico, ein Geschenk!" Rico hebt seinen Helm und spuckt eine Dose Sardinen für Max aus. Max: "Essen? Für mich? (er verspeist sofort die ganze Dose Fisch) Noch nie zuvor hat mir jemand was geschenkt, noch nie zuvor! (er würgt und spuckt einen Haarball aus) 'Tschuldigung." Skipper: "Keine Ursache, gern geschehen." In der Rakete Kowalski: "T minus fünf, vier, (Private guckt aus dem Fenster und winkt Max zu) drei, zwo, eins, (die Spitze der Rakete fällt ab) Zündung!" Die Rakete startet. Skipper: "Kowalski, Statusbericht." Kowalski: (drückt wie wild im Cockpit herum) "Äh, ich drücke einfach willkürlich Knöpfe, während alles aus dem Ruder läuft, Skipper." Skipper: "Darf ich auch mal? Ich würd' mich besser fühlen." Private hält sich ängstlich die Augen zu, plötzlich schwebt Rico tief schlafend vor ihm herum. Kowalski: "Fertig machen zur Wasserlandung! (die Rakete steuert auf das Pinguingehege zu, landet dann aber nicht im Wasser, sondern auf dem Gehweg neben dem Gehege Oder Bruchlandung, genauer gesagt.'' Sie erbliken die Lemuren, immer noch unter der Kiste gefangen, wie sie den Fernseher vor sich herschieben. King Julien: "Oho, hallo, Fallen-verrückte Pinguine! Den Fernseher wollten wir nur (imitiert Anführungszeichen) ausborgen, wisst ihr... Es war Morts Idee!" Mort: (nimmt ängstlich seinen Schwanz in die Hände) "Oh-oh..." Skipper: "Kein Grund zur Sorge, mein ringelschwänziger Nachbar. (die anderen drei Pinguine befreien die Lemuren von dem Korb) Ich hab' soeben meine Grundhaltung ein wenig geändert, dank meines Besuchs dort oben.'' (er deutet zum Mond hoch) In dem Moment leuchtet der Lichtkegel des Hubschraubers auf Max, der noch immer auf seinem Hochhausdach sitzt und den Pinguinen winkt. Max: "Hey, danke für den Fisch!" Skipper: "Also waren wir etwa gar nicht auf dem Mond?" Kowalski: "Ich hab' wohl vergessen, die Zwei zu übertragen." Skipper: "Und sowas wie Mondkater-Gastfreundschaft existiert überhaupt nicht? (Rico schüttelt den Kopf) Hm! Wie's aussieht, haben wir Eindringlinge, Jungs! Beginn der Operation Kopfnusshammer!" King Julien: "Entschuldigung, wer haut 'ne Nuss mit dem Hammer?" Rico würgt einen Hammer hervor, die Lemuren flüchten und die Pinguine laufen ihnen wütend hinterher. Kategorie:Episodenmitschriften